


Hold Me

by RedWings111



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: Xisuma sighed where he was sat on his bed, feeling frustration set deep within his chest. Keralis was coming over in a few hours, so hopefully his boyfriend would be willing to help with his.....problem.A new season always brought on new bugs, new glitches and different problems the admin had to figure out and fix. Xisuma didn't mind, his loved being the admin, always the one the hermits relied on to help them with diffrent stuff.But, it was still stressful.The countless hours of diving through code and barriers, reading script after script of text, trying to keep damage down to a minimum.Keralis always helped.
Relationships: Xisuma/Keralis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 161





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Sorry for any mistakes, this quarantine is slowly killing me XD

Xisuma sighed where he was sat on his bed, feeling frustration set deep within his chest. Keralis was coming over in a few hours, so hopefully his boyfriend would be willing to help with his.....problem. 

A new season always brought on new bugs, new glitches and different problems the admin had to figure out and fix. Xisuma didn't mind, his loved being the admin, always the one the hermits relied on to help them with diffrent stuff. 

But, it was still stressful. 

The countless hours of diving through code and barriers, reading script after script of text, trying to keep damage down to a minimum. 

Keralis always helped. 

Always wrapping his arms around Xisuma, kissing him, holding him until his mind went quiet. Laying with him until the admin could finally sleep and rest. 

Xisuma smiled. 

God, he loved his boyfriend. 

!!!! 

Sure enough, 2 hours later Keralis was walking through his bedroom door and Xisuma watched as Keralis quickly shrugged off his armour, smiling at the male led on the bed. 

"Stressed?" 

Xisuma sighed, undoing his helmet and placing it on the bedside table. "....Just abit" 

Keralis giggled and crawled onto the bed, sitting against the headboard and pulling to other into his lap. Keralis smiled and kissed Xisuma neck and collar bone. "Your okay baby boy.."

Xisuma shivered, wrapping his arms around Keralis's neck and shifted closer on the males lap. "Hmm...." Xisuma sighed as Keralis's hands slipped under his shirt, running over his stomach and chest. Xisuma suddenly jolted when Keralis's fingers brushed over his nipple, making him bit his lip.

"Keralis?" Xisumas voice shook slightly, Keralis now beginning to rub and thump over his nipple, making it harden underneath Xisumas shirt. Keralis sucked a mark into Xisuma neck, smiling when his boyfriend shifted.

Keralis pulled back to look at his boyfriends flushed face, still rubbing over Xisumas chest. "Yes baby?" Keralis smiled innocently. "What's wrong baby boy?" 

Xisuma shivered and bit his lip. "...are we gonna....?" Xisuma shifted his hips against Keralis's, eyes fluttering at the pleasure that ran up his spine. 

Keralis grinned, a hand trailing down to rub the admins thigh. "If you want to..." 

Xisuma swallowed roughly. "Y-yeah, I do...." 

Keralis smiled, before leaning forward and kissing Xisuma softly, relishing in the way his boyfriend groaned into the kiss. 

Kissing Xisuma was always amazing, the way his lips would open almost immediately underneath Keralis's own, his hand gripping Keraliss hair as he moaned into the kiss, his hips beginning to grind down on Keraliss own. 

Keralis laughed into Xisuma mouth, pulling back and giggling at Xisumas panting face. "Baby, I haven't even done anything" Keralis smiled, pulling Xisuma shirt up and off his body. Keralis paused at the scars covering his stomach and sides, running his fingers gently over them. 

Xisuma smiled sadly, licking his lips before his kissed Keralis's forehead. "There fine, they dont hurt anymore..." Xisuma mumbled soothingly. He knew Keralis was confused by the scars that decorated his body, some long and straight, others short and jagged, but, that never stopped Keralis from kissing each one, whispering how beautiful Xisuma was. 

Maybe, someday, Xisuma would work up the courage to tell him how he got the scars.

....Someday. 

Xisuma hissed and jumped when a hot mouth closed around one of his nipples, Keralis tongue running around the bud, before flicking and sucking at it. Xisuma moaned, his grip on Keralis's hair tightening the slightest bit, feeling himself start to strain against the material of his trousers.

Keralis's hands slowly began to undo Xisumas trousers, his fingers just barely grazing over the bulge Xisuma obviously had. Keralis pulled his mouth away from Xisuma, only to switch over the the opposite nipple, grinning at the whine he heard in response. 

Xisuma panted as he felt Keralis's hands start to pull down his trousers and pants, leaving him stark naked where he was sat on the others lap. Xisuma twitched when Keralis's suddenly sat back, his hands holding Xisumas sides. 

Keralis stared down at Xisuma naked body, the tanned and flushed skin making Keralis smile. Keralis looked at his boyfriends face, Xisumas brown hair sticking to his forehead due to the sweat, he cheeks flushed bright red and freckles almost glowing in the dim light on the room. 

Keralis sighed, a dopey grin stretching across his face. "I love you Shiswammy...." 

Xisuma smiled. "I love you too, Keralis" 

Keralis grinned, reaching out and grabbed to lube from the bedside table, and spread it on his fingers. "Do you?...."

Xisuma huffed, sitting up in his knees "Yes, yes please" Then he was swearing as Keralis's finger was skipping in. Xisuma bit his lip as the finger mover around inside of him, only lighty brushing against his prostate. 

Keralis pulled Xisuma into his chest, kissing the side of his neck as he carefully added a second finger into Xisuma, moving them at a painstakingly slow pace. 

Xisuma groaned slightly at the stretch, flushed all the was down to his chest. "K-Keralis, come o-on..." Xisuma gasped as Keralis pressed against his prostate, making his back arch and toes curl. "O-oh...."

Keralis giggled, his free hand coming up to run through Xisuma hair, pulling it lose and smiling as it fell over his shoulders. Keralis voice was quite and a full of love as he spoke to his boyfriend, his fingers still moving inside the other. 

"You so pretty..." His hand ran though brown hair. "So smart..." A kiss was placed on the side of the moaning males cheek. "So amazing Shiswammy" Keralis sighed happily. "So sexy, so good"

Keralis rested his forehead against Xisumas, staring into emerald green eyes. 

"Such a good boy, baby boy"

Xisuma back arch, the soft words and equally soft touches making the knot in his stomach burst, eyes rolling back, and a long moan of the others name falling from his lips, chest heaving with heavy pants. 

Come splattered against Xisumas stomach and Keralis's shirt, staining the material with white. Xisuma moaned as he collapsed against Keralis chest, his body trembling and mind blank. 

Keralis giggled, pulling his fingers out. "So good baby boy...."

Xisuma swallowed and smiled softly, breathing still slight laboured. Xisuma pushed himself up with shaking arms, staring down at Keralis own erection. "W-what, about you?"

Keralis laughed softly. "Dont worry about me! Your tired baby..." 

Xisuma rolled his eyes, reaching down and undoing Keralis's trousers."I am..." Xisuma grinned shakily as his hand wrapped around Keralis's hot and heavy cock, Keralis moaning at the touch. "....But, I can still help..." Xisuma shifted so Keralis's cock head was nudging at his hole. Xisuma could feel his own cock start to harden again, trying to join back in on the fun, but he ignored it in favour of watching Keralis's face flush and feel his hands grab his hips. 

Xisuma whined as he slid down on Keraliss cock, feeling the way it almost stuffed him at the angle. His eyes slipped closed, and he focused on the feeling of Keralis stretching him open and resting inside of him.

Keralis moaned and wrapped his arms around Xisumas waist, burying his face in the admins neck. "S-so good baby boy...."

Xisuma bit his lip and forced his eyes open, blinked when sudden tears filled his eyes. Xisuma sniffed and covered his face with his hand. "S-shit...." 

Keralis gasped softly, worry settling in the bottom of his heart as he gently pulled Xisumas hands away from his face. "Shiswammy? Hey, what wrong? Are you hurt?"

Xisuma laughed tearfully, smiling at Keralis with tears rolling down his face. "N-no..." Xisuma sobbed, his smiled widening. "I-I just- Realized how m-much...." Xisuma smiled, his voce dropping to a whisper. 

"I just realized how mush a love you...."

Keralis giggled in relief. "Oh, I thought...." Keralis smiled softly. "I love you too..."

Xisuma smiled and wipped his eyes, laughing in delight when Keralis stared kissing and biting at his neck and chest. Xisuma kissed Keralis, sighing with a smile when his felt Keralis kiss back with gentleness he was use too. 

Keralis sighed and lent against the headboard, tilting his head as he stared as where he was connected to Xisuma. After some consideration, he ran his hands up and down Xisumas sides. "Let's stay like this...."

Xisuma raised a brow, not forgetting the way Keralis was resting in side of him."like, not moving?" Keralis nodded in response, not quite meeting Xisumas eyes. Xisuma smiled, breath stuttering as his shifted to rest against Keralis's chest, face buried in the others neck. "Yeah...."

Keralis sighed in contentment, rubbing over the skin of Xisumas back. "I love you...." He kissed Xisumas cheek. "My pretty boy...." Keralis giggled quietly, his heart swelling when Xisuma whined into his neck, the admin twitching ontop of him. "My amazing baby...." 

Xisuma whined at the gentle praise, feeling the heat that settled in his stomach start to burn hotter. Xisumas legs twitch, his hands gripped Keraliss hair. "K-keralis...." Xisuma moaned loudly when his boyfriends hand wrapped around his leaking cock, his body still unmoving under Xisumas. 

Keralis kissed Xisuma neck, feeling his cock throb where it was inside Xisuma. He jacked off Xisuma cock, all the while whispering soft words to his boyfriend.

Withings minutes, tremors were running down Xisuma spine as he held on to Keralis back desperately, his cock letting out spurt after spurt of come as orgasm washed over him. Xisuma whined, body shaking with aftershocks as he rested against Keralis. 

Keralis groaned when Xisuma clenched around him, and even though they weren't moving, he could feel himself resting on the edge. Suddenly, Xisuma was kissing him with such intensity, Keralis moaned into his mouth. "S-shiswammy!‐" Xisuma clenched around him, the sudden tightness around him making him moan and legs tence as his cock emptied into his lover. 

Xisuma panted with a smile as warmth filled him, and he could feel come begin to drip down his thighs. Xisuma sat up in Keralis's lap, his hands shaky as he held Keralis face, smiling widely.

"I-I love you, Keralis...."

Keralis smiled, leaning in to rest his forehead against Xisumas, ignoring the wet mess that covered the both of them, ignoring the exhaustion creeping up on him, ignoring the sweat and panting. 

All he did, was focus on Xisuma. 

Keralis smiled. 

"I love you too, baby boy..."


End file.
